Pain of a Hero
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: When Murtagh and Eragon confront each other once again what will happpen? Takes places after Brisingr. No Slash. Maybe Nas/Mur . Rated T for blood and possible death. Please Read and Review :-
1. CHAPTER 1:Oaths

**Hey, this is a short fanfiction I wrote. I might continue or not, it really depends on the reviews and comments. Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**This takes place after Murtagh(Galbatorix) killed Oromis and Eragon now is back in Surda. Murtagh knows about Eragons true father (Brom).**

**Please Read :-)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Oaths**

* * *

Eragon watched as the red rider and his dragon descended upon the Varden once more. They were about 100 yards from the borders of Surda, a distance that would keep others from harm but would leave him defenseless if he should need help.

Murtagh, a friend who he once trusted with his life. Now a full traitor to the Varden, me and maybe even himself. Eragon thought about his situation but despite the knowledge he had about Galbatorix he never really thought he could understand the true circumstances of Murtagh's control.

All he knew was Murtagh was gone, replaced by a man that closely represented his damned father Morzan.

By now Murtagh had landed, preparing to dismount Thorn. I did the same with Sapphira.

"_Be careful you one. He is no longer your friend and he will capture us if he gets the chance." _Sapphira warned in a calm but stern voice.

"I will" he spoke through their link "I have learned much since I've seen him last."

"_I am not questioning your ability Eragon but your feelings toward him. Don't forget I am connected to you; know your every thought and emotion."_

"If you are considering that I will be easy on him then you are mistaken, I could never feel for him after everything he has done."

Despite his words Eragon knew he was lying to himself, he never thought he could really kill a person he was associated to for so long. The never ending struggle either to kill him or not…

"_Eragon, my rider, you must hurry. Murtagh is preparing himself."_

By now Murtagh had dismounted Thorn and was slowly walking toward him with Zar'oc in one hand glinting blood red in the sun. Eragon quickly jumped off Sapphira and met him in the middle between their two dragons drawing his own sword, Brisingr.

The ground crunched underneath their feet with every step, dried out by the sun beating down on them perpetually. It now stood high in the sky which glowed orange melting into blue.

Eragon wore his traditional light armor with his cobalt sword Brisingr in one hand. His hair a light brunette that blended nicely with his deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. Close to perfection from his Elvin transformation but appearing quite off from his seemingly incomplete alteration.

Murtagh although related was different from his brother. His outfit was elegant, somehow arrogant showing off his power. He wore steel boots and a crimson tinted steel chest plate. His hair was a spiked brown but often mistaken for black because of it's almost dark chocolate color clashing against his pale skin. His eyes were a startling gray like a rain storm within each iris.

They both were striding toward each other almost stomping but immediately stopped once met.

"Red Rider why have you come! Leave before I will have to kill you." Eragon spat.

Murtagh took a step back in astonishment, "Eragon, my brother-

"You are no brother to me, traitor!" Eragon was mad now readying his sword for battle. Murtagh noticed his stance.

"Eragon wait! Just hear me out-

Eragon brought down his sword upon Murtagh ignoring his plead. The older had just enough time to hold Zar'oc up to defend himself.

"Stop, I don't want to fight you!" he grunted through his teeth. "Why should I believe you!" Eragon countered. "I will not attack you. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal (Upon my word as a rider)."

Eragon released his hold still ready to fight despite the others words. Murtagh was now out of breath and covered in sweat. He slowly walked back to Thorn and retrieved a small bag then came back to the other rider.

"Eragon here, take this quickly." He begged him. Murtagh was now grimacing in unknown pain, his face contorted with tears streaming down his face. "Take it!"

Eragon reached out and grabbed the bag. Murtagh nodded to open it.

The younger lifted the cover to see a glittering green egg inside. The last egg in Alagaësia.

"Why Murtagh? Why did you give me this? You are my enemy"

"You need it in order to win the war, to defeat Galbat-

Murtagh collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. Thorn roared in concern.

"Murtagh!" Eragon ran over to his enemies' side and rolled him on his back. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you, Murtagh speak to me!"

Murtagh's eyes slowly opened revealing a sad expression. "Eragon, Galbatorix knows I gave you the egg. He will punish me even more if I go back-

"Murtagh, what do you mean more?" Murtagh put a shaky hand on Eragon's shoulder. "I would never ask this of you if it wasn't for your own good. With the egg you could win the war but you still have one thing in your way before you reach my 'master'."

Eragon flinched, his eyes wide. Murtagh slowly got up as Eragon backed away.

"No, No I can't!"

"Eragon don't be stupid." Murtagh gasped holding his abdomen in pain. "You were about to kill me not even five minutes ago."

"I never wanted to kill you! You are still my friend no matter what you do, I will free you."

"Then free me now from my pain. When I gave you the egg I broke my oath, I'm now suffering the consequences." Murtagh gasped again now on his knees. Thorn bowed his head in sadness knowing the pain Murtagh felt especially now.

Eragon sat next to Murtagh with Brisingr still in his hand. "Murtagh, I will do what you ask and I will tell everyone that you were a hero." Silently tears fell down his face.

Murtagh sighed and looked deeply at his brother. "You don't have to do that Eragon. I am no hero just tell… tell Nasuada that I'm sorry and that I hope she will forgive me and I hope you will forgive me."

"I will, Goodbye my brother Murtagh Morzansson. I forgive you."

"Goodbye my brother Eragon Bromsson."

'I-I'm sorry…" And with that Eragon stabbed Murtagh across his chest; he fell back onto the dried dirt ground blood pouring from his open wounds. Thorn fell to the earth next to his rider shaking the ground.

Then Eragon ran over to Murtagh and held his limp form.

"Eragon" Murtagh mumbled trying to stay conscious. "Thank you… you helped me change my true name." Murtagh started to cough up blood as Eragon sobbed. "I am free- The red rider closed his eyes, his breath shortening by the second his tears drying on his cold pale face.

"_Eragon he is still alive but barely. I believe we can save him, he is free now."_Saphira broke in.

"Yes but will we get there in time, to the Varden."

"_We will. He is strong."_

"Let me first stop the blood flow then we can use the rest of our energy to fly back."

Eragon gently placed his brother on the earth then unbuckled his damaged armor. The clothes underneath were already covered in blood so he took those off as well leaving him shirtless.

The wound afflicted by Eragon stretched from his upper chest to his hip but that wasn't the only problem. Murtagh was skinner then he realized as if he wasn't fed and covering his body front and back were whip marks, some old and scarring and some new only just ceasing to bleed.

Eragon cried again. No wonder Murtagh would rather die, his whole life has been a living hell all because of that dam Galbatorix. "I swear I will kill Galbatorix no matter what it takes, I will never stop."

But then Eragon noticed something even crueler, on Murtagh's back was a brand of Galbatorix marking Murtagh 'property' of the empire.

The younger was devastated that Murtagh could be put through so much and he could think of him as a traitor or even an enemy. Despite his guilt he tenderly laid his hands on Murtagh's chest feeling his slow heart beat and uttered the words," Waíse heill!"

Murtaghs wounds slowly closed up but only enough to keep him alive for a slightly longer. Then he lifted him up onto Sapphira and took off. "Sapphira after we reach the Varden you must return to Thorn, we can't leave him their alone for long."

Sapphira nodded.

"Murtagh stay with me, we're almost there." Eragon wrapped his wounds with a small blanket as they slowly reopened.

Sapphira picked up her speed desperately trying to reach the Varden before it was too late…

* * *

**Will Murtagh Live? I really Dont know... I might continue**

**Well Thanks for Reading**

**Please Comment and Review**

**:-)**


	2. CHAPTER 2:Stormy Hearts

****

Okay, first of all I am truly sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't had much time and the time I took to write was filled with horrible writers block. Please tell me if there are any spelling errors or if this totally sucks. Personally I don't think this isn't my best writing but I have been pretty stressed out lately. So yeah... Also tell me what you want to see in my writing like if you want more Nasuada Murtagh and Arya Eragon.

**Thanks and sorry again for the delay.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Stormy Hearts**

****

* * *

It was dusk when they finally reached the Varden. The moon hardly noticeable in the sky among the brilliant colors of the sun slowly fading away. Eragon took in the beauty before watching Murtagh in his restless sleep.

Eragon felt Murtagh wince as Sapphira descended into the Varden Camp. He didn't really know what he was doing or what people would think if they saw the red rider but he didn't really care, he just had to get him help before it was too late.

Eragon checked Murtagh once again to inspect his wounds. They had opened during the long flight and had started to bleed again, his face was now considerably paler than usual and his dark hair stuck to his face with a mixture of blood and sweat. It didn't look good.

Every so often he would cry out in pain although he didn't wake once.

Just as Sapphira landed Eragon jumped out of the saddle and placed the green egg in his pack before heaving Murtagh into his arms.

"Sapphira, I'll be fine now. You should return to Thorn."

"_Be careful my rider, I will make sure no harm befalls to Thorn."_

"Don't worry nothing will happen to me, I will make contact with you as soon as I have something to tell."

"_Don't take too long little one."_

Eragon nodded as he watched his dragon fly into the darkening sky.

Eragon decided to get Murtagh to his tent and call a healer over not wanting to make a scene but unfortunately Eragon did not notice as he made his way the line of blood following behind Murtagh.

Soon after arriving at the Varden the Surdan sky was covered in a dark shroud of clouds, the air was thick with cold moisture that stung the young rider's throat with every breath. A light rain soon began to fall filling every groove in the ground with muddy brown water as well as making the sparse grass drenched and sodden. Mud and blood were mixed together.

"Eragon!" a voice called from the darkness; the spattering sound of footsteps soon followed the voice.

The rider barely heard the voice through the rain but nevertheless picked up his pace desperately trying to get Murtagh away. But this action although slight, fatigued his already worn body. Using the rest of his energy to returning to his tent was his crucial objective.

Eragon proceeded but suddenly he felt a presence stop behind him and he knew immediately who it was, Arya.

He turned to see the elf, she wore her normal clothes of pants and a tunic around her thin body, her raven-like hair tied neatly behind her pointed ears but her emerald eyes overwhelmed the rider. They seemed to pierce through him making anyone who gazed at them rather mesmerized but looking past that he read the concern in her eyes.

"Eragon" she greeted him "I waited for your arrival. I saw the blood and thought you would be wounded but since you are here I guess you defeated Murt-

She stopped abruptly her eyes now fixed on the hunched figure leading heavenly on Eragon.

"Is that…

"Arya, I can explain just don't tell anyone just yet" he said quickly

"How could you Eragon! You know what he did. This can risk everything, everyone. I have to tell-

"No, don't. Please" he pleaded

Eragon could all watch as the Elven princess sprinted away. He had no chance at stopping Arya so he continued forward heaving Murtagh up and finally made it to his tent. The moon now glistened fully in the sky against the dark shadows of the night.

He rambled into his tent and uttered _Brisingr_ using his spare hand to light a few candles in his dim abode. Although the room was now considerably lighter it was unpleasantly frigid because of the precipitation that now was at a downpour.

He laid the wounded rider down on his bedroll covering him the blanket trying to keep him warm and more importantly alive. But as Eragon did this he not only wondered if this was the right thing to do but if Murtagh wanted to be saved, if he planned to die…

...

Nasuada had just been awoken from her restless sleep by the booming of thunder. As she lazily looked around she not only realized how late it was but that she was still located at her desk rather than her bed, as usual.

Papers and maps sprawled about now even more disorganized than before and books balancing on large piles of documents. The flickering candle on her desk gave the Varden leaders face an eerie look exposing her exhaustion as well as her gloomy disposition. Her tangled brunette locks were now covering her dark toned face obstructing her vision.

Nasuada sat up in her chair proceeding to drop more papers onto the floor, sighing in aggravation as she picked them up. She then stood yawning as she walked to her bed. The long nights of staying up and putting up with endless meetings definitely took a toll on the young leader.

The room then lit up with white light as lighting danced through the midnight sky waiting for thunder to clap along. The storm was one of the worst Surda has had all year.

It reminded her of a time in Farthen Dûr shortly after the battle.

She remembered walking through the bodies of fallen friends and foes to the end of one tunnel that had been deliberately broken open by hordes of Urgals just a few hours earlier. She climbed over the rumble and out the opening to see the gloomy sky, soon after it started to rain like the sky was crying for the people who died that day.

She had sat there the whole time waiting for the rain to cease with the one she loved. He sat there with her with one arm around her, saying reassuring words like 'everything will be okay' just before he died. Before the Murtagh she loved was gone…

Eragon had been her new hope but she could never love him like that, like Murtagh. He was the only hope to winning this war and destroying the tyrant running Alagaësia, Galbatorix. He could free Murtagh even if he had to kill him and be freed in death. She could not even imagine the situation he was in.

"I hope Eragon is back by now", she muttered to herself.

Just as the Varden leader was about to change out of her gown when she heard something.

"Lady Nasuada" her guard called from outside the tent, "the Elven Ambassador Arya Dröttningu requests entrance. She says it is urgent."

Nasuada brushed off her dress, "Yes, please send her in."

Just as she finished her sentence Arya ran in soaking wet. "Arya, by chance did you see Eragon arrive back. We wouldn't want him to be caught in this terrible storm." asked Nasuada calmly.

"Yes I did, that's the reason I actually came to you." Arya replied in an almost anxious manner.

"Why? Is he injured or is this about you and your 'relationship' with him cause we all know how much you lo-

"No" Arya interrupted. She took a breath then spoke, "its Murtagh"

"What." the Varden leader replied in shock. That was the last thing she thought Arya was going to bring up. The mention of the Red Rider always touched a spot with Nasuada.

"Nasuada, the Red Rider is in the Varden." Arya replied seriously. There was no way she was joking.

"Arya! This is serious situation! Why haven't you alerted the guards? If he is attacking now we could be destroyed. Is he with an army? Where is Eragon?"

"My lady, he is with Eragon."

"Eragon?"

"Yes. I saw Eragon carrying Murtagh, he looked gravely injured. This could be some sick trap Galbatorix has for us. I don't know what we should do-

"Arya." Nasuada said solemnly "Bring me to Eragon and…

She paused grabbing her coat staring blankly at the moon still shinning vibrantly despite the storm. Nasuada then decided to go with her heart for the first time in a long time.

"to Murtagh."

They both ran out of the tent…

* * *

**Thank You for those who made it all the way to the bottom of the page and read the whole story not just scrolling up and down. I hope you liked it and if you didnt then tell me and I might just change it.**

**I am so worried Im going to get all these hate comments like...**

**Eragon wouldn't do that? or**

**What do you mean by the Murtagh she loves is gone? or**

**Why are their so much desciption about the weather or...**

**IDK**

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

**I will try to update quicker next time...**

**I think I am beating myself up too much, maybe**

**:-) ArcherNoob94**


	3. Chapter 3: Change

**OMG, I am so sorry about the delay. I have been super major busy! SORRY Anyways, please tell me if their are any spelling errors in the upcoming chapter and ENJOY!**

**Thanks to all that reveiwed, favorited, and read. It is appreciated. ( Thank you to 3.14159265... Pi, for getting me to post this)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Change **

* * *

Nasuada couldn't keep the balance. She lost her heart the day she lost Murtagh; it was broken beyond repair so she abandoned it. She gave up emotion; she gave it up for the Varden. She lost what it meant to live life, because she was only living it for the war, to win.

Now her heart stepped in and it was beating very slowly and painfully. It was held together by the thin stitches of love. The love she once felt around Murtagh. It wasn't the same strong beat as before but at least it was there.

The stability was gone though. Should she follow her heart that insisted to live on or should she neglect the feelings in order to be the leader the Varden needs.

Nasuada missed the love in her heart but now it beat with a throbbing hurt that made her troubled inside.

Would the hurt in her heart ever heal or will her heart break into even more pieces if she gave it a chance?

She would soon find out.

**…**

Eragon heard a multitude of steps approaching his tent. The young rider could not guess what to do next, Arya would tell Nasuada of what he had done and would most likely execute Murtagh if not on sight. It was too late to do anything as the splashing steps stopped followed by the entranced of his tent being thrown open.

There stood Nasuada, Arya and a few other people, most likely guards.

"Lady Nasuada, please let me explain." Eragon pleaded. All the Varden leader did was put a hand up.

"Eragon, we will discuss this elsewhere after we take care of the matter at hand. This is a dangerous issue than could ultimately affect the outcome of this war if not taken carefully. Please wait, I am sure you have a reasonable explanation."

She took a deep breath; her face looked pained as if her emotions were too much to bear. "Guards!" she called out suddenly.

Eragon feared the worst as two hefty guards bustled in, swords at hand.

"Yes, my lady", one of the guards mumbled.

"You will take that man to the empty tent at the far end of the encampment. After you place him inside please safeguard the entrance. I must stress that you should not let anyone but me and those I authorize into the tent. Do I make myself clear?"

The guards nodded sheathing their swords and gently lifting the broken form of Murtagh. The older rider groaned as his wounds were strained but did nothing to show signs of consciousness. His head lolled as his arms were put around the two guards. They were leaving out the door when Nasuada quickly added, "Be … careful with him." She rubbed her temple then proceeded, "Arya, please follow them and make sure… he's alright."

"But my lady-

"-and call your most specialized healers over to his tent." The Varden leader added.

Arya gave a huff expressing her irritation sprinting out into the stormy night.

Eragon watched as Arya left leaving only himself and Nasuada. He still stood still in a state distress, confusion and misery over the situation, this was happening so fast. He moved to the tent holding open the flap.

"We should be going then…" he whispered unsurely to Nasuada who still stood motionless in the small dwelling.

"I did not need this today" she added as she ducked out the tent.

**…**

Then it was dark. Shadows diminishing every light, making his surrounding hazy.

"…_to the Varden." _He heard from the unknown. It sounded like Eragon.

"No, don't bring me there." He screamed but no words actually came out. Did he really not want to go to the Varden, or was he fooling himself.

Then pain, so much pain clouded his mind. He felt it, every cell in his body screaming, every ounce of blood fighting the flow escaping his torn body. He knew he was going to die, he planned on it. He didn't want to suffer anymore.

But the pain he felt now was nothing compared to what he faced in Urû'baen. Every day tore his heart, every day away from her. He believed she did not love him still although he still did. He lost himself away from her, he became a monster. He would die to save her, the one he loved more than his life. Save his Nasuada…

He held on, not knowing why.

**…**

Nasuada and Eragon strolled into the leader's tent. It had a grand desk centered in the middle with a variety of documents and large canopy bed at one end as well as a luxurious wardrobe area for dressing. It was also surprisingly well furnished with a large table, mirror and fine sitting area.

The leader gestured to Eragon to sit at the chair opposing the desk as she wandered about. He then observed quietly as she threw her coat in her dresser then grabbed a piece of parchment scribbling down something and handing it to a courier at the front. She whispered something in his ear then he ran off with the note.

She then made eye contact with Eragon who quickly turned his head.

"Eragon, Eragon, Eragon." Nasuada rambled as she walked to her desk sitting down across from the rider. She twiddled with her thumbs then looked him sternly in the eyes.

"I really don't know what to say." she paused. "Why don't you start by telling me how you defeated him and why you brought him here?"

"I didn't essentially defeat Murtagh, my lady"

She flinched at his name. It hurt her to speak of him, him, no name. She was too broken to even consider the real Murtagh alive; he was now the nameless red rider.

"Then why is _he_ on the brink of death, and in the clutches of the Varden because of you" she spoke firmly trying desperately to keep herself composed. Hide the fact that she wanted to break down crying; she wanted someone to hold her close and tell her 'it's okay'. But she had to be strong for the Varden, to show that the daughter of Ajihad could be as tough as him.

"It's hard to put into words. I might as well start from the beginning." Eragon explained.

Nasuada sat back repeating those words in her head 'the beginning'.

The beginning, before the war, where she didn't have to worry about all this; where she could fall asleep without impeding nightmares awaiting her in restless nights…

"Yes, the beginning." She spoke.

**…**

The moon hung lazily in the sky next to the indigo dragon flying past. The storm had receded but had not entirely taken its humid showers with it.

Saphira gently glided down to Thorn.

He still lay where he fell, his crimson scales now wet with the falling precipitation somehow beautiful shining against the moon. The cobalt dragon landed with a gentle thump that could be compared to be as graceful as a deer running through a meadow. But Saphira although trying to be stealthy felt a strange feeling inside of her.

Her heart was beating faster and quickened as she approached the almost motionless figure. Her spherical eyes gazed at the scarlet dragons' chest as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

"_Thorn" _she called lightly testing his consciousness_._

She sighed accepting his state then lightly crawled next to him. He was as icy as the coldest snow in the Spine Mountains. Saphira cuddled next to him putting a thin-membrane wing over his body to protect him from the rain.

His tail was curled beside him displaying the scarred end in which her Ebrithil Glaedr tore off. She also noticed all the scars he had, little white lines stripped his muscular body.

"_I gave him some of these_", She thought to herself.

"_You better not die Thorn, my rider would be very displeased and Murtagh_-

She paused thinking about when she first met Murtagh. How could such a young one be put through this. He used to be so different.

-_Murtagh would miss you very much"_, She concluded.

Thorn still remained unresponsive. Saphira didn't know why she felt this pull, this attraction to him. Was it that they were the last two dragons in Alagaësia besides the remaining green egg or was it more?

"_I-I would miss you."_

Enjoying the soft sounds of the night she laid her head to rest besides Thorn then closed her eyes. Before she let herself be taken by sleep she thought about life, a life with someone else, to care for her.

Forever

**…**

"Lady Nasuada." Eragon said breaking her train of thought.

She looked somewhat startled then she realized she was still in her tent. Eragon had just told her what had happened out on the boarders of Surda. That Murtagh let Eragon kill him in order to free himself and he even gave us what we wanted the most… the last egg. But the plan didn't work, Eragon brought Murtagh back hoping he could save him, he was alive but barely.

The thing that struck her was what Murtagh said, _"…__tell Nasuada that I'm sorry and that I hope she will forgive me." _

She didn't know if she could forgive him, she didn't know if she could face the feelings she felt inside.

"Bring it forth." Nasuada said leaning back in her chair still unconsciously trying to process the recent events.

"What?" Eragon asked thrown off. Nasuada looked at him; he looked beyond tired and was still holding out.

"The egg" Nasuada stated, "the last dragon egg in Alagaësia."

"Right." Eragon said quickly searching his bags. He soon slowly withdrew the object with much care. He embraced it in his muscular arms before handing it over.

The egg was green. That was an understatement, it wasn't just green but every green you could imagine shining like an emerald gemstone. It was jade, olive, lime, teal, mint, neon, viridian, clover, celadon, chartreuse, you name it. It also had thin white lines that stripped over the top in random directions emphasizing the tall elliptical shape.

Eragon took it and placed it gently on a small silk cushion on her desk.

"The last egg, I wasn't sure at first thinking Galbatorix could have replica's but I'm sure it's genuine. I can feel it." Eragon stated.

"The last egg, finally." Nasuada gasped looking at its beauty.

She then unthinkingly reached out to touch the egg but pulled back once she realized what she was doing. "I cannot touch it." She mentally reminded herself.

Nasuada knew she couldn't touch the egg; she wasn't trained and skilled enough to be the next dragon rider so she wasn't going to take any chances. She couldn't let that type of power come to herself, it could corrupt her. It would have to be an elf; they deserved it more than ever after Oromis and Glaedr.

"Thank you Eragon. This means a lot to the Varden and the war." She said standing up.

Eragon stood up too and responded to her gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me, it was Murtagh." He said somewhat gloomily obviously looking back at the recent occurrence.

Nasuada still couldn't get herself to believe Murtagh was back. It was too much.

"I know Eragon. You should get some rest, I give you permission to rest tomorrow but after I am going to need your help."

"What about-

"Murtagh will be fine" Nasuada cut him off, "I will have some healers look at him and if anything changes I will send for you."

Eragon thought for a moment than said, "Okay, but call me right away if something transpires."

"Of course. Also I would like to keep this hushed, we wouldn't want the whole Varden to know that the red rider who killed-

"My lady, he still has good inside of him. I will make the Varden see that but for know I guess you are right to keep his arrival as inconspicuous as possible." Eragon said rather flatly.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye." Nasuada replied.

Eragon nodded about to turn out when he hesitated and said, "What about the egg. What will you do with it?"

"Hmmm" Nasuada thought, "I will most likely have Arya bring it to the elves. They deserve to have a rider after what happened."

"Oh, okay then. May you stay safe my lady." Eragon exited the tent and headed out into the damp night.

Nasuada eyed the green egg. She carefully picked up the egg touching only the cushion and placed it tenderly into her enchanted chest. It was where she kept all of her jewelry, money, and expensive items. It was impossible to break into it; she had her magicians heavily fortify it.

After locking it Nasuada was ready to go to sleep but the day had just begun. The long night was over and the sun was sitting on the dim horizon outside.

She sat on her feathery blankets falling into the deep covers. She laid there for a moment thinking but soon realized what she had to do.

Nasuada changed out of her frilly dress and put on a more tightly hugging dress with a dark hooded brocade robe. She slipped into her ankle boots and exited her tent with guards following closely behind.

Despite the earliness the Varden was already starting to get up and running. Couriers were running about and soldiers were carrying their armor and weapons to armory to be repaired and upgraded. Nasuada casually past by getting a few glances and good day's by passing individuals but overall she had an uneventful walk.

She felt like it took forever as she stared at her destination. The medium sized tent at the far end if the camp, that was once empty, but now was guarded by two bulky soldiers.

One word cascaded in her mind. Murtagh.

When she reached the entrance the guards stepped aside letting her past. Her chest rose and fell in one long breath as she took her first shaky step into the tent.

That's when she saw him…

**…**

The King of Alagaësia sat on his massive Throne in the middle of the Grand Hall of Urû'baen. It stood easily twenty feet up in all black obsidian. It was ordained in onyx and blood rubies.

In front ran a long scarlet runner that contrasted greatly with the pitch black walls and floors. The only light was made by small torches on either side of the wall next to the long curtains that covered the glass panes.

The only people besides the King were the sets of guards at each of the three doorways at each wall, everyone wished to be elsewhere.

The King himself looked at first glance in his mid-thirties but after inspecting him carefully you can notice the aged look in his sinister eyes. He was a tall slender man, with a long thin face. His long hair was greasy and black, almost sitting on top of his head in a thin dropping layer. Although he was thin, he was quite muscular and well built.

The room was as it usually was besides one thing. In the middle of the hall were the bodies of slain servants strewn across the floor. Blood was everywhere, the rivers of the fluid forming large puddles on the ground.

"How could he?" Galbatorix uttered to himself in disbelief. His voice husky and full of deception.

"Guard!" he yelled at the nearby man next to the south door.

"Yes, my King." He stuttered.

"You will bring me your captain immediately or you shall face the consequences set for him." The king watched as the man ran out of the room coming back less than two minutes later with the captain.

He was a stocky man with a thin beard and a red face. His usual angry expression was replaced by pure horror.

The King gestured for him to come over curling his wiry fingers.

The captain walked around the bodies nervously then bowed uttering a small, "My King."

Galbatorix then stood abruptly walking past the man to the pile and bodies and removing his rider's sword from the mess.

"YOU LET HIM GO!" he roared causing the captain and the guards to jump. The king all but cackled in response.

"My rider changed his true name and fled under your watch." He said slowly but sternly.

"I'm sorry my King, he said that he was sent on a mission. We had to let him go." The captain shook in fear, fighting the urge to scurry away.

"But as you know, no one is allowed to leave. Not even him without my permission. NO ONE." The Kings mouth twitched unnaturally as he eyed the captain.

He continued to walked back and forth observing his sword almost in awe, the only sounds being the echoing of his steel boots against the floor and the frantic breaths of the captain.

"But not only did he leave but he left with the last egg. You shall be punished greatly for this-"

"Please, forgive me." The captain pleaded now on his knees. He uttered small prayers as he quaked on the floor.

"I will not pardon such actions, but I am capable of showing mercy."

"Thank you my Ki-

Before the captain could finish the King impaled him with his sword. The man immediately crumpled to the floor joining to mass of lifeless bodies.

"I-I thought you were going to give me mercy." The captain cried holding the flowing wound.

"I did, I could have made you suffer." The last word he emphasized with a wicked grin.

The captain did not respond to that. His blood-shot eyes were now glazed over in death. Galbatorix drew his sword from the cold corpse then walked to his throne in which he sat down in a huff. His expression was beyond irritated.

"Murtagh Morzansson, you're a disgrace to your father, when I find you I will kill all that you love and hold dear before ripping out your heart and burning the Varden to the ground! I'm coming for you!"

"I am KING, NO ONE SHALL DISOBEY ME!"Galbatorix roared in rage then continued to laugh manically…

"I'm coming for you!"

Galbatorix uttered a word and all the torches went out leaving the room in utter darkness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading all of it!**

**Please Review and tell me what you liked? what you didnt like? and what you want next chapter?**

**I promise more... Eragon Murtagh Friendship, Nasuada/Murtagh, Eragon/Arya, and Thorn/Saphia in later chapters plus a few more pairings**

**Thank you!**

**Happy Reading -**


	4. Chapter 4: Shirtless

**Here is the next chapter. I have no excuse for not posting faster. Im having a tough time putting my story out on paper so I keep writing a piece here and there. Im sorry if this isnt what you expected but I promise it gets better. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shirtless**

* * *

Nasuada entered the small tent and observed her surroundings. It was shady inside with a few oil lamps, lit to illuminate the farther sides of the tent even on this sunny day. The ground was made of splintered wood that stretched in uneven lengths. The inside was strewn with minimal furniture that looked as if it was hastily shoved in a corner. The only used furnishings were a small table and a metal framed cot that was placed in the center of the abode. Surrounding the small mattress was Trianna and Angela, tending to Murtagh.

"Murtagh" Nasuada gasped as she looked at his dormant figure. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dark cotton shorts that ended just above the knee. His body greatly marred by various injuries, scars and bruises that coated his body. His chest was a dark purple color and somewhat distended. His face suffered some cuts and scars but was otherwise fine besides the odd pale pigmentation in his skin.

Arya greeted her when she walked in, "My lady, we weren't expecting you so soon."

"I am here to assess the damage done to him; I am the leader of the Varden so I am in charge of the safety of my people." Nasuada said forcefully walking past Arya.

"Ah, my lady" said Angela as she looked up, "I suppose you would like to know his state."

"I thought we agreed I was going to tell her," Trianna blustered.

"We didn't agree on anything. But very well, I'm not in the mood to argue about nonsense. I can't believe he's here anyways. ," Angela agreed making a foul gesture toward Trianna before walking away.

Nasuada not caring less ignored Angela, "Fine, Trianna please explain the circumstances."

"Aye, the subject has suffered from multiple lacerations and incisions across the body. Luckily most are not infected but he will have many scars, which cannot be prevented. But that is not the least of our problems; he has many broken, fractured, and cracked bones. They are healing fine but they are healing wrong, we might have to re-break them and reset the bone. Besides that he has minor burns and is suffering from malnourishment and-

-and he has much darkness inside of him."Angela burst in.

"What do you mean?" Nasuada asked as Angela walked toward her.

"He has been tainted with Dark Magic. Even if he is free from his bound with Galbatorix, from what I've been told, he will not be the same person we meet back in Farthen Dur. This unholy and evil power has corrupted his soul. " Angela spat at her clearly upset.

"Then what do you suppose we should do about it?" Nasuada replied.

"I don't know nor do I care. I think he would be better off dead." Angela replied sternly. She then proceeded to walk around the tent.

"I agree with Angela, my mother as well as the rest of the elves will not like him here and most want him dead, especially after what he did to Oromis and Glaedr, _Sé therr stydja unin mor'ranr_." Arya replied composed.

"But that wasn't his fault; Eragon said that it was Galbatorix controlling him. He didn't want to kill them." Replied Nasuada now annoyed.

"It was his hands, his sword. The sword in which he killed all those innocent people. He betrayed us all", stated Trianna gesturing at the still body of Murtagh.

"He was being controlled, now he's free. Free from that damned King." Nasuada insisted. She continued to walk over to Murtagh, her hand ran through her thick hair before resting on her hip.

"Why are you defending him," exclaimed Angela now sitting, "He's a Kingslayer, did you already forget about Hrothgar."

"I'm not defending him. I just think that having him will give us an advantage over Galbatorix. If we have Murtagh then it will be two against one plus we have the last egg."

"It sure sounded like you were defending him, almost like you have feeling for him." Trianna muttered in response.

They all looked at each other before staring back at Nasuada. She sighed and moved over to a turned over stool, flipped it upright then sat down crossing her legs.

"We can't hide him for long" said Nasuada slowly, "And her dragon Thorn is just a ways away. We will have to tell the council and King Orrin as well as everyone else. As much as I don't like that idea, it can't be prevented."

"Aye, but we should wait. As much as I don't like him we should wait for him to recover enough to survive whatever punishment he receives in trial, unless it is death." Arya said analyzing the situation. "I swore loyalty to you milady and I will follow whatever verdict you come to."

Trianna moved back over to Murtagh checking his bandages muttering, _Waíse heill, _every so often. Nasuada unconsciously got up from the stool, proceeding to staring blankly at the rider before grasping his bandage covered hand staring at his closed eyes.

Suddenly his hand weakly griped her hand followed by his deep inhale and exhale.

"Murtagh…" Nasuada asked gently, her feelings jumbled inside.

Everyone stared at the Nasuada and Murtagh like they knew what was going to happen next.

After a few labored breaths, Murtagh's eyes slowly blinked open revealing his stormy gray eyes staring back at her chocolate almond shaped eyes.

"…Nasuada," he replied with a sense of confusion and relief.

Before Nasuada could say anything Murtagh's eyes got wide in realization, "Where am I?"

"Murtagh, just calm down. Your safe." Nasuada said as serenely as she could. Murtagh ignored her and started to break the restraints that held him to his cot. His eyes were full of anxiety and pain, his struggles broke open his wounds and bandages.

Trianna and Angela were now trying to cast a spell over Murtagh but Nasuada doubted it wold work.

"Arya. Get Eragon. Quickly!" Nasuada stammered. Arya was out the tent in a second.

She didnt think it would turn out like this. Murtagh, she wanted him to be the man she met so long ago. She felt her heart ache, she was supposed to be happy.

When Nasuada turned back to the cot; she couldn't believe her eyes.

**…**

The sun was slowly arising in the clear blue skies on the outskirts of Surda. The damp muddy ground was now slowly drying forming back into a rigid claylike surface. Around the land were fields of wheat, green and unripe swaying in the slight wind. A little farther off was the start of a forest that slowly thickened in distance until all you could see above was darkness.

In the center of the fields were two forms both in a deep slumber, one red and one blue. Saphira and Thorn lay side by side

As the Sun reached its peak the sun's rays discomforted the red dragon. He slowly opened his unwilling eyes and lifted his head analyzing his surroundings and trying to remember what happened.

Suddenly he remembered.

"_Murtagh"_

He was nowhere to be found but he couldn't consider death, he felt the connection still. He saw Saphira and immediately thought the worse.

"_Saphira!"_ he roared bounding backwards and displaying his sharp white teeth. She immediately awoke and jumped back.

"_Thorn, you are awake" _she observed surprised. _"Are-_

"_Where is Murtagh, Where is my Rider!" _He interrupted. Saphira could tell he was angry but it was more than that, he was worried and scared.

"_My rider brought him to the Varden to be-_

Thorn flew into the blue sky ignoring the rest of her words. He was going to the Varden.

"_Thorn Wait!"_ Saphira bellowed as she too took flight. He was quick but she was quicker, Saphira almost instantly caught up to him and swooped down upon him causing them to collide and simultaneously crash into the ground. She roared and pinned him to the ground not meaning to hurt him but to disable his movement.

Thorn struggled under Saphira,_ "Let me go or I'll-_

"_You'll what Thorn. Why don't you listen to me before you get yourself killed," _she broke in enraged for doing something so reckless.

"_What are you talking about?"_ he asked confused and incensed.

"_Did you ever think that going to the Varden for you means death for you?"_ She shouted.

"_I would kill them all for taking Murtagh!" _

"_They didn't take him, Eragon is helping him just please listen_!" She put more pressure on his wing causing him to growl. Then he spoke low and soft.

"_Eragon, is helping him... What happened after I lost consciousness?"_

"_I will tell you if you listen then we can go to Eragon… and Murtagh." _

Thorn listening to the disparity and her voice, she was telling the truth.

He stopped struggling and submitted.

"_Fine, I will listen, Saphira. Just get off me." _He said in defeat.

Saphira was unsure but she risked his flight and let him go. She watched as he eyed the skies and adjusted his wings then he folded then behind his back looking to her. His eyes were like the small flame above a wax candle, they shone in different colors of yellows and every red.

Saphira then slowly explained the events that passed.

"_Thank you Saphira Brightscales for stopping me. It wouldn't improve my chances of being accepted in Varden if I charged in roaring and devastating." _

"_I'm glad you see it that way. I'm sure Murtagh is well."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_If you are conscious, able to fly and fight me" _she said jokingly_ "Murtagh would probably be healthy as a horse. Thinking of horses makes me realize how famished I am."_

She watched Thorn. He did not respond, he was just standing there.

"_Thorn. What's wrong?"_

"_It's Murtagh, he just awoke. I felt it." _

They both make eye contact before taking flight.

"_Eragon!" _she yelled as loud as she could trying to reach his mind.

**…**

_Eragon!_

Eragon woke with a start, looking at the sun outside he estimated that he had only slept a few hours although the rain had stopped.

He heard someone yell his name. He was sure of it. Now being startled and awakened he didn't feel the urge to rest.  
Eragon stood up and got dressed. He put on his lengthy hide pants and his worn brown boots. He just removed his shirt when his tent flap opened and in ran, Arya.

She gazed at his chiseled chest. Eragon noticed this turned bright red in discomfort. Her eyes slowly traveled up to his face and she realized she was staring.

Arya jumped back and covered her eyes. "Shadeslayer, I'm sorry for intruding. I will make a note to call to you before I enter next time."

Eragon quickly grabbed a shirt and pulled in on.

"Princess, don't be troubled over this, it was an honest mistake. Think nothing of it." Eragon said reassuringly.

"I don't know if I will be able to." She responded quietly.

They both stared at each other almost longingly before Eragon broke the silence, "So, what brought you."

"Lady Nasuada requests you. It's urgent!"

"I thought she did not need me today."

"Yes she did not, but the Red Rider has-"

"Murtagh's awake?"

"Yes, he… is awake. But he has-" she said sternly.

Before she could finish Eragon was out of the tent and navigating down the narrow paths between the tents.

Arya followed right behind him thinking how hard it would be to talk to Eragon now without picturing him shirtless…

* * *

**Shirtless...**

**(PS Sorry its so short)**

**Okay, I will try to get the next chapter in before the end of february but I cant promise. **

**Please give me advice aboutr my writing and how to continue the story, its as much my story as yours so give me ideas.**

**Once again, Im sorry for not posting sooner. All I can say is Ill post chapters every so often but I will never discontinue this story. **

**Unless I die but I dont think that will happen soon.**

**:-) -ArcherNoob **


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

**IM ALIVE! Well, sort of. I really have no reason why I havent updated in long. Its Junior Year, I pretty busy... I hope you all dont hate me. And I wrote the next chapter too so you should be getting that soon as well. I know its short but its something. :'(**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5: Awakening_**

* * *

Nasuada turned and saw Murtagh barely an inch from her face. On the ground behind him was Trianna and Angela now rendered unconscious lying in awkward directions. Murtagh shook slightly as he brought his dagger up to her neck.

She didn't know but her eyes watered and her body shook.

"Murtagh, don't…

His eyes bore into hers, he moved slightly forward,

" _**Kill Her **_No I won't! I don't want to hurt her." Murtagh fought inside himself.

He shook violently as his hand moved even closer to her exposed neck "He'll make me…"

"Who? You're free. You have to believe it." She now cried freely. She wanted to believe so badly that he was good.

"I can feel him. He is trying to get back in. I can't… I can't fight him much longer." Murtagh grimaced.

"_**Kill her! She will never accept you. **_Yes she will… _**You're just the enemy, son of Morzan. She will kill you when she gets the chance. Use you… **_You can't make me. _**I will kill all you hold dear…give in and they will be spared. **_No, I will never. _I love her!_ Get out of my head!"

He staggered trying to fight his internal struggles, his exhaustion taking a toll.

Nasuada took this opportunity grabbing his hand trying to pull the dagger away from herself. He let go, the dagger dropped to the floor. He wasn't looking at her now, his eyes looked beside her.

He breathed one word, "Eragon." Before collapsing to the floor.

…

Eragon muttered "_Sytha" _then watched as his older brother toppled to the floor. Sweat was beaded on his forehead his wounds broken and bleeding. Nasuada stood there distraught.

Eragon leaned over Murtagh then continued to pick him up and place him on the bed. He then crouched over Angela and Trianna uttering "_Vakna"_ awaking them.

Arya stood next to Nasuada leading her to a chair then helped rouse the two healers.

"By spirits blood, what happened?" Angela said while standing although leaning heavily on Arya.  
"For once we seem to agree on something. All I remember is…" Trianna stopped to look at Murtagh who was now comatose.

"Maybe you two should leave for now. We'll be fine." Eragon said to the two magic users.

"We stay as long as lady Nasuada stays-

"Angela, please. We need a moment. Please get tended to by if you need to but please keep this hidden. I know I ask much of you. You are dismissed for the remainder of the day, as well as you Trianna.

"As you wish my leigelord…" Trianna darkly repied.

"Fine." Replied Angela with a huff.

Trianna hastily left, Angela departed as well although still wary about leaving them alone with Murtagh.

"Nasuada." Eragon stated. She looked hazily at Eragon. "Maybe you should get some rest…"

"Eragon, I'm fine. Besides I am your leigelord so you do not have the authority to tell me what I should or should not do… but I appreciate your concern."

"What happened when he awoke?" Eragon said sternly.

"He did not hurt me if that was what you are insinuating. He just tried to leave…' she continued with a miserable tone, "…and I was in his way." Nasuada looked at Murtagh again then at Eragon, "He told me that that wretch Galbatorix was trying to take over him again and that he couldn't fight him for much longer. I did not know what to do…"

"This is very bad." Arya said bring a slender hand to her face rubbing her brow in frustration. "We have to do something about _him_."

"I should have been their when he woke up." Eragon said quietly.

"No one could have guessed what would happen. It's not your fault, do not take the blame." Nasuada reassured him.

"We cannot put in off much longer. More people will find out."Arya chimed in.

"I know, we have to wake him up…"

…

Murtagh stared at Eragon; his mouth moved phrasing one word. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over him, he made a desperate attempt to stay conscious for a few seconds reaching out then falling to the cold ground…

_It was dark; he looked around as it faded in. Recognizing the all familiar room. The throne room in the castle._

_His body moved forward along the scarlet runner toward the front of the room although his mind screamed at him to turn around and run. Then he stopped, the room was cold and in front of him was a body lying on the floor in a mess of blood._

_The figure looked female curled in a fetal position shaking feverishly. Alive._

_Murtagh crouched over the body turning it over to see her face. He already knew._

_Nasuada. Her face was bloody, eyes wide with fear._

"_Nas…" he whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here."_

_She grabbed his arm, "No, you must go. He will kill you."_

"_I won't leave you." Murtagh persisted._

"_Really?" said a cold voice lurking from the shadows. The voice stepped forward revealing Galbatorix. Murtagh tried to protect Nasuada but Galbatorix easily blocked his attack._

"_Jierda!" the King yelled._

_Murtagh was slammed backwards crashing into the hard marble wall before crumpling to the floor; he let out a strangled cry as his leg broke on impact._

"_Murtagh!"Nasuada cried as Galbatorix neared them._

"_Oh, Murtagh Nasuada, Nasuada Murtagh. __Your love is really your downfall. But I'm a not a coldhearted King, I'll let one of you live."_

"_No…" Murtagh said under his breath. "Kill me, please," He said louder._

"_No, I-I can't live without you. Please let him live. Kill me!" Nasuada pleaded._

"_Nasuada No! Don't do this, I love you." Murtagh yelled. He desperately crawled over to her with his useless leg._

"_Murtagh, don't." she cried._

_He grabbed her hand holding her shaking body. "Don't."_

"_Murtagh I love you. No matter what happens, I love-_

"_Deyja" yelled Galbatorix._

_Murtagh opened his eyes. The body he held shook no longer, the beating heart stifled, and hand now limp and cold. Her chestnut colored eyes, lifeless._

"_No, it should have been me!" He heard malicious laughing in his head._

"_No!"_

Murtagh felt disoriented. In his waking he felt various minds around him, all carfully guarded. He heard a distinct voice among the mass.

"Eragon. He's waking up."

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh hesitantly opened his eyes…

* * *

**So, help me out and tell me what to do next. Your wish is my command -Feel free to send me messages to get me to write the next chapter if I wait too long. :) Or you can tell me this chapter sucks and that I should rewrite it... yep**

**-StuckInOblivion(skyrim) aka ArcherNoob **


	6. Chapter 6: Together and Apart

**So, I am really sorry for not updating. Really sorry. I am working on the next chapter already, need advice :). Thanks! Have a great Holiday and New Years everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Together and Apart**

* * *

"Eragon. He's waking up."

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh hesitantly opened his eyes. A bright light glared in his face causing him to immediately close them once again groaning in discomfort. He felt the wounds on his body ache; it was painful to say the least.

He heard the voice again, it was familiar.

"Murtagh, please…

This time he opened his shining gray eyes.

He was lying in a hard bed, surrounding him was three people, once his friends, his enemies. He focused on her, Nasuada._ "She's more beautiful then I remember", _he thought.

He sat up just to immediately recoil in pain, he looked to see two hands on his chest, Eragon.

"Just relax; you've been through a lot." He stated sternly almost threateningly. Although his expression was clearly worried.

"Are you alright?" Nasuada asked quietly.

As much as he wanted to scoff are her question, he knew she was genuine in her questioning. Suppressing a chuckle he replied, "As alright as I can be…"

For the first time since Farthen Dûr, he dared. Murtagh looked directly into her eyes, bright and strong. Then the memories came back...

He jumped back. Unsure he said, "I'm sorry…did I hurt you."

Nasuada looked away, "No…you did not "she did not continue further starting to walk around the tent almost in a daze.

Murtagh looked of regret, "Eragon, I'm gracious that you stopped me from hurting anyone but what did I tell you-

"Stop. I wasn't going to let you die. We used to be friends, I know you. Joining that wretch of a king wasn't your choice." Eragon ranted, nearly upset, "In fact, it was my fault."

"Eragon… it wasn't-"

"Yes it was! I couldn't save you! If I had just looked that day. I didn't know, if I knew you were captured I would have saved you. You know that. Right?"

Murtagh sat up looking directly at his half-brother. A look of anger passed across his face, "I don't blame you. Is that what you want to hear? I did for a long time but I've learned to accept my fate. I'm alone in this world. I've wronged you, the Varden, the people of Alagaësia! Its only Thorn and I."

"Murtagh. Don't punish yourself more than you've received…"

"Don't go there Eragon." He threatened.

"I know he hurt you." Eragon said carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. Murtagh closed his eyes, rubbing his temple in frustration.

His voice was filled with misery, "Do not pity me, it was not your doing"

'"But I caused it! He sent you to capture me, and every time you failed. He _tortured_ you… I thought you went willingly to fight with him, that you betrayed me. I was so wrong."

"Don't make me out to be the victim! I've done horrors in my life that cannot be redeemed by any form of punishment. You should have let me die, I don't belong here. You saw me on the Burning Plains, I enjoyed making you suffer. You should _hate_ me."

"As much as you want me to hate you, I forgive you. We need you to end this war. You can make up for all the wrong you've done."

"I will help you as long as the Varden accepts it. This war needs to end, Galbatorix has lived long enough."

"Trust me Murtagh Morzansson; we need all the help we can get."Arya replied.

"I'm glad you are back, brother." Eragon sighed.

Murtagh gave a small grin then looked to Nasuada. She did not look pleased.

"But the real problem is what are we to do about the others? My mother, Orik and the dwarves as well as the other races will have trouble accepting you and will most likely want your end." Arya explained.

"Then we will tell them of what he did, he gave us the last dragon egg in Alagaësia and if he fights on our side that would make us more than a challenge for Galbatorix." Eragon countered.

"I will be willing to do whatever I must to gain acceptance in the Varden. I expect the dwarves and elves would be _more than happy to see me_." Murtagh replied sarcastically.

"We will not give you up to them so you can be torn apart; you've been through much already." Nasuada said sternly. She looked at him, catching his gaze. He quickly looked away from her stare.

"I am curious however to how you obtained the egg." Arya inquired.

"It was actually quite easy. The King had ordered me to obtain you once again, I knew I would not let myself capture you so I just took the egg and left on Thorn."

"You just took it?"Eragon asked astonished.

"Ay, he did not make me take an oath in order to prevent me from taking it. He trusted that I would never take it because he always talked about how much he would make me scream if I even touched it..." He noticed their stares and paled.

"We won't let you go back there Murtagh. He will not get you again." Nasuada said.

"I know but I can feel him. Even now trying to get back in my head. I don't want him to take over me again… it feels terrifying." Murtagh unconsciously shuddered.

"What will we do first? This is quite a mess." Arya exclaimed. She sat down looking frazzled.

Eragon walked over and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"_Eragon"_

"Saphira!" Eragon responded, worried. "Are you alright?"

"_I was about to ask you the same thing. Thorn has awoken and seems well; he is worried about his rider. He cannot speak to him, but he feels him."_

"Murtagh is fine, tell Thorn but now we have to figure out what to do. I'll try to keep you in contact but for now can you stay where you are. If Thorn comes here unexpected then there will be mass panic…"

"_I understand. Be safe Little-One."_

* * *

It was dark once again, the only light coming from the flickering candle from the lanterns. Nasuada, Arya, Eragon and Murtagh sat in the tent discussing their options. The moon was high in the sky before their decision was made.

"So it's settled." Said Nasuada, "We will hold a Council meeting tomorrow…"

"..and tell them of your presence here in the Varden." Eragon finished her statement grimly, "Murtagh, I know you think it's for the best but you will have to face the punishment of the Varden. I can't protect you…"

"And I don't need your protection Eragon. The Varden needs to blame someone for the lives I've taken. Even though I was ordered by Galbatorix, it was still by my hand. I deserve what they decree."

"I admire your courage but in all honesty they will not grant you quick death. If they do decide to keep you alive, they will make you wish death was an option." Arya spoke solemnly.

Murtagh chucked darkly. "Believe me. I've been through _much_ worse…

The candles in the tent extinguished as a cold wind swept through the Varden.

* * *

"He is in the Varden my _King_. His presence is kept a secret."

"Good. Are you aware of his dragon's location?"

"No, but Thorn is not currently near the Varden."

"No matter, we will find him soon enough. You have done well."

"You are too gracious my King. I do have some concern, what about Shadeslayer? If he finds out about…"

"He will not. Remember your reward. You _do_ want the last egg? I can obtain it; I just need control of Morzansson. Do not fail me."

"I will not fail you. I will find Murtagh's _true name_."

Galbatorix withdrew from her mind. She was left with a painful sensation. But strangely enough, she smiled. The essence of dark magic encircled her open palm.

"Morzansson won't be free for long…"

* * *

Thorn awoke from his slumber. The sun barely lit in the sky but he felt his rider's presence.

"_Thorn…" _, Murtagh's voice drifted into his mind.

"I'm here my rider."

"_Are you well..."_

"I think the question should be, are you well?"

"_Better, in truth I'm fearful of what I'm to face today. I know I am to be put on trial for our deeds ordered by the King, I expect the worst..."_

"We are one my rider, whatever may face us today, we will face it together. Be strong."

"_Together. We will be together again soon."_

Thorn closed his eyes as he felt Murtagh's presence disappear. He missed it so, feeling frustrated by the distance between them, but suddenly he was aware of another presence.

Beside him laid Saphira, who was still asleep. Thorn watched the rise and fall of her sleeping breaths. She was really beautiful, he thought to himself. Baffled, he tried to comprehend how he failed to notice her striking features; his thoughts made him flush a deeper red.

Sudden realization hit him, "_She would never consider me. Saphira would wait for the final egg to hatch after all I've done." _Sorrow washed over him, and loneliness.

Thorn soon fell back asleep with the thoughts of his rider. _We will be together again soon my rider. _

* * *

**So there you have it! Sorry again for the wait. I will update again soon, hopefully. Have a happy holiday!**

**Please review! I do need advice! :)**

**What should be Murtaghs punishment?**

**BYE!**


End file.
